All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.
Disclosed is a formulation which promotes and sustains the rejuvenation and continued growth of existing hair. Though prior art is abound with many different formulations that promote the re-growth of lost hair on the same scalp, that approach has been found to be a difficult task at best. It is desirable to control the problem of hair loss when it is first detected and prevent further loss by a judicious application of an effective formulation rather than trying to re-grow the hair that has already been lost.
Biological sciences have determined that humans typically have about 100,000 to 150,000 hairs on their scalps. The life of each hair is subject to a cycle, known as the pilar cycle. During the pilar cycle, hair forms, grows and falls out, before being replaced by a new hair shaft, which appears in the same follicle. As a reference, FIG. 1 shows a diagrammatic representation of a human hair 10 having a follicular papilla 01 embedded in a follicular bulb 02 in the scalp of a human being (not shown). Main elements of hair 10 comprise matrix 03, which also resides in follicular bulb 02, adventitial sheath 04, outer root sheath 05, inner root sheath 05, hair shaft 07, “der Wuist” or the “bulge” 08, the sebaceous gland 09. The features of human hair are well known in the art and, therefore, they are not described in detail here in order not to unnecessarily obscure the present invention.
It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,108, that the pilar (related to hair) cycle can be broken down into three successive phases: the anagen phase, the catagen phase and the telogen phase. During the anagen phase, the hair undergoes a period of active growth associated with an intensive metabolic activity in the bulb. The subsequent catagen phase is transitory and marked by a slowing-down of the mitotic activity. The final telogen phase corresponds to a period of rest for the follicle, with the hair being shed.
It is further known that androgenetic alopecia (baldness) is a disorder that afflicts millions of men and women. Alopecia occurs when the pilar cycle becomes accelerated or disturbed. In other words, alopecia occurs when the growth phases are shortened, and the hairs proceed to the telogen phase earlier, shedding in large numbers. The successive growth cycles lead to increasingly thinner and increasingly shorter hairs, converting gradually to an unpigmented down.
Hair follicles are known to be sensitive to androgens. In particular, the pilar cycle of some hair follicles, such as those on scalp, respond to androgens in the manner noted above, i.e., by displaying shortened anagen (growth) phases of the hair cycle, by displaying an increase in the amount of finer-textured, shorter hairs, and by displaying an overall reduction in the diameter of hair follicles.
Testosterone is the principal circulating androgen in humans. Testosterone is secreted by the testes, ovaries, and adrenal glands. Testosterone can act on body tissues directly or it can serve as a prehormone for tissues that utilize its major active metabolic products-estradiol and dihydrotestosterone (the later also being referred to as “DHT”).
Although the testes make dihydrotestosterone, most of the dihydrotestosterone circulating in blood comes from peripheral tissue conversion of testosterone. Dihydrotestosterone is formed from testosterone in a reaction catalyzed by the enzyme 5-alpha reductase, which is found in a large number of tissues.
An important aspect of the androgen action is the binding of testosterone or dihydrotestosterone to the androgen receptor. The androgen receptor has been located in specific skin structures, including the hair follicle and sebaceous gland. Dihydrotestosterone (DHT) has been shown to bind to the androgen receptor with higher affinity than testosterone and is the major androgen implicated in the changes in the pilar cycle, resulting in the balding scalp.
As further described in described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,108, there are various types of antiandrogens, and they vary in their mode of action. Some antiandrogens block enzyme reactions and limit the formation of potent androgens. Other antiandrogens work by specifically blocking the androgen receptor, and still other agents have an effect on both the enzyme and the receptor. Thus, in treating the balding scalp, effective antiandrogens include those that either block the metabolism of testosterone by inhibiting 5-alpha reductase, or inhibit Dihydrotestosterone (DHT) binding to the androgen receptor, or both.
Conventionally, antiandrogens have been used for quite some time to retard hair loss or stimulate hair growth for patients. Some treatments are orally administered, which has the undesirable effect that the entire body is exposed to the treatment compositions. Other treatments are applied topically (over the skin). However, these treatments are less effective than they might otherwise be, because the entrance to the hair follicles is obstructed.
Specifically, the applicant has experimented with antiandrogens, including products called Follicare™ and DHT Blocker™. The applicant first tried Follicare™ in pill form for about a year, but to no avail. Then he switched to DHT Blocker™, also in pill form for another year with still no results. The applicant also used Saw Palmetto to treat potential prostate problems, which is also claimed to promote hair growth. After many years of useage, there was still hair loss. He reasoned that these products may not be effective due to mal-absorption issues in the digestive tract. He then experimented with different ingredients and a transport agent to deliver the ingredients to the hair follicles. Working with a chemist, the applicant designed a formulation in a liquid form in which at first some of the unexpected ingredients such as copper peptide and Emu Oil, which did not emulsify in the transport agent. However, with continued and persistent experimentation, the applicant has been able to derive formulations, which stop Dihydrotestosterone (DHT) from attacking hair follicles, and help sustain the growth of existing hair.